Demostrando
by Dazel
Summary: Porque con acciones se puede demostrar lo contrario de lo que creías con certeza. Yamato lo aprendió de la manera mala. Es YAOI, KakashixYamato n.n!


**Es una pareja muy extraña, pero que llamó mucho mi atencion, espero que la disfruten como yo y dejen críticas. Un beso**

* * *

-*-*-*-

**_Demostrando_**

Él era una persona que tenía muy claras las cosas en su vida, era muy centrado y nadie más que él tomaba una decisión sobre su persona.

Era una persona muy independiente y sabía perfectamente que nada ni nadie traspasaban aquel círculo de fortaleza propia, y ninguna persona era capaz de sacarle de sus cabales. Claro que todo esto no involucraba su capacidad de sorpresa. Las cosas podían sorprenderlo pero sin llegar a descolocarlo.

Eso él lo sabía, y en cierto modo lo enorgullecía.

Pero cuando llegó aquel hombre, ese personaje que parecía sacado de alguna mala novela de humor, ese irreverente ser de cabellos plata que le dio su más sonriente mirada con algo que él no logró descifrar, pero quiso pensar que no era burla, se asustó, más bien se aterró, por que toda su decisión, su coraza, escapó en lo que pareció un suspiro. (Incluso pudo visualizar la imagen de un Yamato corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando una graciosa estela de polvo detrás).

Ese ente que causaba sus más desesperantes confusiones era Hatake Kakashi, un jounin desgarbado y bobo, ese que era conocido por su irresponsabilidad e insolencia, que solía llegar atrasado a las reuniones y portaba constantemente un librito que leía con devoción inesperada.

Hace algún tiempo ya que Tsunade-sama, la Hokage, le había puesto como misión el reemplazar al Jounin enmascarado, y luego de las circunstancias había terminado como un sublíder y con Kakashi como su sempai.

La verdad es que en un principio se entusiasmó, sabiendo lo que las leyendas contaban de aquel poderoso hombre, sentía que era todo un honor trabajar a su lado, compartir misiones y de paso aprender alguna que otra lección del mayor.

Mas no todo había salido como él pensó, Kakashi era extraño, vaya que lo era, y aún le daba escalofríos pensar que éste de momentos se le quedaba mirando fijamente, como escrutándole, como buscándole algún defecto. Y cuando Yamato cansado por la insistente visión, se giraba para reprocharle silenciosamente, Kakashi solo sonreía gustoso con su ojo no tapado. Eso le daba unos inesperados y especiales escalofríos

Yamato se removió incómodo en su asiento, rememoraba todos aquellos pasajes de su vida mientras en esos momentos se encontraba junto al mencionado peliplata y uno de sus alumnos, el rubio Naruto, en el famoso Ichiraku, un pequeño puesto de comida del que su plato principal era ramen. Yamato se mantuvo impasible en su asiento, con los palillos entre sus dedos sin moverse un ápice.

-Nee, Capitán Yamato, comerás tu plato?- esa fue la pregunta interesada del rubio, quien permanecía con una sonrisa y un plato vacío frente a él. Yamato pensó que esa era la ocasión perfecta para deshacerse de aquella comida, y con un gesto condescendiente corrió con su mano el bol, dándole la oportunidad a un muy entusiasmado Naruto que se lo adjudicara y comenzara a devorar con prisa. Yamato no quiso espantarse, después de todo era Naruto.

-Muchas gracias Capitán!- exclamó con demasiada alegría el muchacho de los ojos azules.

Yamato se permitió un casi sonrisa mientras miraba al rubio comer con tantas ganas aquello que estaba en su plato.

Fue en eso, cuando aun se encontraba ensimismado, que se dio cuenta de esa taciturna presencia, un inquisidor ojito mirándole con persistencia.

Yamato se giró delicadamente a observarle, Kakashi solo emitió una de esas enervantes sonrisitas y provocó un leve estremecimiento en la espina dorsal del menor. Yamato solo retrocedió su mirada e intentó tranquilizarse, no quería que en un momento como ese hiciera acto de presencia aquel acusador sonrojo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Naruto acabó por segunda vez con su plato, y con un suspiro de satisfacción hizo notar que había acabado con su regocijo diario, miró a ambos hombres que se encontraban sentados a su lado, e hizo entender con una mirada que ya podía retirase del sitio.

Al momento en que abandonaron aquel refugio de hambrientos los tres emprendieron camino por las calles de Konoha, solo siendo acompañados por la insistente verborrea de Naruto, quien parecía no cansarse con todos sus comentarios, de los que muchos no tenían sentido alguno.

Una pequeña conversación acudió entre el peculiar grupo que prontamente se vio situado en un terreno baldío, solo adornado por unos pilares de madera repletos de muescas, claramente causadas por los lanzamientos de elementos afilados y cortantes.

Se detuvieron, aún con alguna charla de poca importancia y esperaron que el elemento faltante se uniera al grupo.

No fue mucha su espera cuando una ataviada y alegre pelirrosa llegó corriendo hasta el punto de encuentro, fue entonces cuando los cuatro adquirieron una mueca de seriedad y comenzaron con un duro y extenuante entrenamiento, que suponía movimiento ágiles, shurikens lanzados con la máxima destreza, algunos básicos jutsus y unos cuantos clones desaparecidos en nubecitas de de polvo.

Ya se acercaba el ocaso plagado de colores rojos y amarillos cuando las cuatro figuras se detuvieron en un sincronizado movimiento, con las respiraciones agitadas por la anterior actividad y algunas gotas de sudor cayendo de sus cuerpos fatigados. Todos muy satisfechos con su empeño actual se sonrieron e hicieron una breve plática que luego se vio cortada por las despedidas de un entusiasmado Naruto y una sonriente Sakura.

-Nos vemos mañana, Capitán Yamato, Kakashi-sensei- Comentó con un tono dulzón la chica y se alejó con paso suave seguida muy cerca del rubio.

-Nos vemos- Gritó con los ojos cerrados y una iluminada sonrisa Naruto.

-Nos vemos chicos- Agregó por último Yamato, con una suave sonrisa adornándole su silencioso rostro. Kakashi se mantuvo a su lado, taciturno y ensimismado.

Esto sorprendió al menor, quien se dio la vuelta para mirarle y comprender lo que sucedía. Mas se vio preso de nervios cuando el otro le dirigía una mirada con algo bailándole en los ojos, que posteriormente se cerraron con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Un inevitable suspiro de relajo fugó de los labios de Yamato y dispuesto a huir lo más prontamente posible del lado de aquel loco musitó en despedida.

-Nos vemos mañana sempai- e intentó efectuar su escape, lo que se vio truncado por una mano sujetándole el brazo con algo de fuerza.

-Nee, Tenzo, hoy te viste muy incómodo- le dijo con su tono de despreocupación.

-De qué hablas sempai?. Además soy Yamato, recuerda mi nombre clave- Inquirió con duda y confusión el de cabellos castaños, acompañado de aquel comentario algo mordaz.

-En el Ichiraku mirabas con tanto asco tu plato que parecía que ibas a matar a alguien- ese comentario causó sentimientos paradójicos en Yamato, quien se impresionó de que el despistado pelitplata se haya percatado de algo que no involucraba su propia persona, y además quiso reírse porque la analogía usada por el mayor era bastante absurda. Aún así contestó.

-Bueno, eso no tiene ningún sentido, solo me encontraba algo descompuesto, además Naruto parecía más interesado que yo en comerse mi plato- comentó con algo de nerviosismo apenas perceptible en su voz. –Ahora si me permite sempai, ya me retiro- intentó fugarse nuevamente, aquello estaba tensándolo más de lo acostumbrado, y ya no soportaba tanta confusión provocada por aquel…ser.

-Espera Tenzo- detuvo con voz demasiado ronca, rozando la sensualidad, y eso causó más frustración en la mente enredada del ambu.

-Pero sempai…- pretendió reprocharle, mas se vio bruscamente callado cuando un Kakashi misterioso se le acercó en demasía. Sus alarmas saltaron chillonas cuando su espacio personal fue tan deliberadamente invadido. Un sonrojo acudió rebelde a su rostro.

…- murmuró con apenas fuerza.

-Dime kouhai, porque deseas huir tan desesperadamente?- ese Kouhai le sorprendió sobremanera, jamás le había dicho así, y extrañamente le causó un perverso placer, que terminó en alguna solitaria mariposa revoloteándole el estomago.

-Sempai, que hace?- solo logró mascullar cuando el otro seguía acercándosele, invitándolo a él a retroceder intimidado.

-Nada, Kouhai- volvió a contestar, despreocupado, con unas sobras de ironía pintando la frase.

Todo aquello estaba turbándole en demasía, y pensaba ponerle fin a la absurda situación, cuando un fuerte Kakashi lo tomó con decisión por la cintura, y un movimiento que pareció eterno, muy lento y cargado de suspenso, con su mano libre comenzó a bajar la máscara obscura que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

_Aquello no andaba nada bien_. Se permitió pensar Yamato pero todo razonamiento se vio obstruido por algo que capturó por completo su atención. Kakashi con el rostro descubierto.

Y supo que no había nada que esconder de aquellas facciones, era hermoso, de labios semigruesos, mandíbulas muy marcadas y una faz en perfecta armonía.

Yamato se dejó obnubilar.

Kakashi quien se dio cuenta de la turbación de su indefenso kouhai aprovechó la situación, tomó fuertemente a Yamato y acercándose las finas pulgadas que suponían la distancia entre ambos le besó con tierna suavidad los labios ajenos.

Fueron unos segundos de probar un pedazo de placer entre su lengua y boca, que lamentablemente fue interrumpido por el escape presuroso del menor.

-Qué mierda haces sempai??- exclamó con duda y un furioso sonrojo.

Eso estaba indudablemente mal, el era un hombre, y un hombre _no besa a otros chicos,_ o era eso lo que su moral reflexión quería hacerle creer.

No sabía que hacer, el más alto tenía en su boca un mohín de sensualidad y atisbo de sonrisa que lograba derribar todas sus debilitadas defensas.

-Estás muy equivocado sempai si piensas que soy como…como "esos", que se besan con otros hombres- logró liberar aquella oración que se le atascaba entre la garganta.

-Estás seguro Kouhai?- terminó por preguntar el impasible copy-nin, siguiendo un juego que amenazaba con volverlos locos a ambos.

-Puedo probar que te equivocas…Tenzo- farfulló deliciosamente el hombre de los cabellos color plata, consiguiendo desprender de las mejillas antónimas un tono escarlata profundo, muy incitante, muy apetecible.

Yamato no supo si suspirar o gritar, cuando el otro sin más preámbulos le interceptó con todo su erótico esplendor y lo azotó contra su pecho, para abrazarlo por la cintura e infiltrar una mano dócil en la cadera estrecha de su compañero.

, no es necesario se…sempai!!- terminó profiriendo un grito alterando, viendo que el otro ya casi estaba encima de él.

Posteriormente Kakashi volvió con su ímpetu de beso, y robó con ganas un movimiento de labios y lengua, que pretendía ser frustrado por un inquieto Yamato, quien aun mantenía los ojos abierto y empujaba con reticencia el cuerpo del mayor.

Era toda una batalla extraña la que se asentaba, el de cabellos castaños aun intentaba liberarse y el de cabellos platas parecía resuelto en hacerle cambiar de parecer a su Kouhai.

Y lo logró.

En una última caricia en su cadera, la que apretó fuertemente, provocando más escalofríos de los esperados, Yamato se rindió.

No sabía si lo hacía en un gesto de resignación ante su decidido sempai, o si ya había asumido que aquel asalto le provocaba más gozo de lo imaginado, dejó huir un suspiro inentendible y cayó levemente entre los brazos de Kakashi.

_Aquello estaba mal, pero delicioso. _

Se besaron un largo rato, compartiendo caricias y respiraciones ahogadas.

Kakashi se tomó la libertad de pasear sus manos por los costados de su compañero, sumergiendo mimos por toda la piel que podía abracar, acercándose peligrosamente a zonas erógenas, pero se detuvo antes de seguir.

Un gemido gutural escapó con demasiado erotismo de la garganta del castaño cuando aquel beso terminó.

-Si no estás seguro, puedo seguir demostrándotelo en mi casa… Kouhai- culminó aquel encuentro, el pervertido jounin, dándole esa desquiciante sonrisa. Y solo obteniendo por respuesta un salvaje rubor en el rostro avergonzado de Yamato.

_Vaya que le había demostrado que los chicos si besan a otros chicos._

-*-*-*-

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, les dejo un beso!**_  
_


End file.
